A Night In Paradise
"Paradise Island. Wow, that is the most misleading title....-Rosette Kingsland, In-game A Night In Paradise is a multiplayer horror game made by Men In Black Corp., set in the fictional resort "Paradise Island'. The plot involves Jack Schmidt, Jeremiah Fitzgerald, and Rosette and Amity Kingsland surviving a hostile animatronic in the attraction. Plot You play as either the five humans, running from an animatronic nicknamed "The Wreckage". You must use multiple assets, such as an Radio to distract him, Doors in rooms, a Flashlight to use, and the Cloak to hide. Survive, optionally save 4 other animatronics, escape the attraction, and you win. Rooms Exit: A locked door you must open to leave and win the game. Show Area: Plenty of places to hide, but lots of doorways for the Wreckage to come through. You must find the Bathroom Key in here, under the stage. Also in the back, you can optionally save Naomi, an animatronic waitress torn apart by the Wreckage. There are batteries here. Kitchen: Lots of cabinets to hide in; a perfect area to lose the Wreckage in. You can also find a frying pan to use as a weapon for one time. You can save Noteman, an animatronic singer, here. This room also has the Lighter for a puzzle in game. Parts/Services: If a human is dragged in here by the Wreck, it's a game over. You can't go inside, though spare parts for Noteman and Dice can be seen in the background of the Game Over cutscene and the Regular Ending. Ladies Bathroom: Locked until you find the key. Inside is a wooden pallet blocking a hole in the wall, a couple of stalls, and sinks. Use the Lighter in the Kitchen to burn through the pallet. Hiding in the stalls will sometimes ward the Wreck away. Mens Bathroom: All urinals; nothing of worth in here. Don't go in here if being chased. Hotel Room 1: Has a bed, a couple cabinets, and a TV. Inside is a few hiding places. A decent place to hide. Hotel Room 2: A bed, a fridge, and a TV are here. Inside the fridge in a bottle is a key to Hotel Room 6. Hotel Room 4: In here is nothing but an overturned bed and a dead body in a closet that you cut open to find a Key to the Stairway. Hide in here if needed. A charging station is in this room. Hotel Room 6: A note, along with a knife, in here will tell you to "Finish the job." Nothing else is in here. Stairway: The Wreckage will be waiting for you outside. Run quickly up the stairs and hide in the Party Room. Come back down here later to get the Fire Extinguisher for a puzzle. Party Room: You can hide in here to escape the Wreckage. There are batteries here and nothing else. Sauna Room: The entrance will be lit on fire, requiring the Fire Extinguisher. Careful going back for it; The Wreck might be waiting. In here, there is an animatronic genie named Zentar that you can save. Arcade: A large room with almost nowhere to hide. If you move quickly, you can lose the Wreck here in the maze of arcade machine. Under one of the machines lies the key to the Second Floor Lobby. Bar: An area near the Arcade, this place does have 1 good hiding spot, in a shelf. Otherwise, nothing really of interest here. Lounging Area: If you are skilled, you can confuse the Wreck by quickly moving around the couches here. A TV shows how Paradise Island was lost. You need a Jerry Can found here to move on. Store: In here, there is a lot of aisles and counters; essentially a maze. You need to find a match by a checkout area, and there is an animatronic named Dice that you can save. This room is very risky, as the Wreck can be around any corner. Elevator: Tons of wooden crates block the entrance to the third floor. You need the lighter and the Jerry Can to burn through the crates to get to the elevator. Balcony: You can kill the candle light in here to hide yourselves. Be careful though, as you wont be able to see once the lights are out. They automatically light again in 30 seconds. Casino: Walk in here, and the Wreck will be standing at the far end of the room, looking at you. You must run up to the top slot machines and find ammo for the EMP Charger to shoot him with. Shortly after, you can find the Roof key in here, hidden in a slot machine. Ball Room: A large, flat area to roam. There is nowhere to hide, but there is a note to finding the Roof key in the Casino; "7 Bar 7." Roof View: Up here, you can find an Exit key on the ledge, next to a dead guard. Once you grab it, it's a chase to the end. You must be quick and wise in order to win. Playable Amity Kingsland: (Small, great for hiding and helps hide others with the Cloak) Rosette Kingsland: (Mechanic, can charge things; she also wields the EMP Charger) Jeremiah Fitzgerald: (Fast, great for running and can make someone run faster.) Jack Schmidt: (Strong: Can fight The Wreckage if they grab someone.) Noteman: (Melodic: Occasionally plays a melody making The Wreckage go slower.) Naomi: (Innocent: Players will be targeted less often) Zentar: (Overseer: Can see through a wall.) Dice: (Distraction: Very fast and can throw poker chips to distract the Wreck.) Endings Perfect Ending: This is the canon ending to the game. Unlocked if you save all 4 animatronics. This ending has all the others escape; Paradise Island is torn down, and the Wreck is nowhere to be found. The animatronics become attractions at Freddy Fazbear's, and Jack Schmidt rides off looking for the Wreck. Regular Ending: The humans escape, but the tormented screams of animatronics can be heard. This happens if you save 3 to none of the animatronics. Paradise Island is reopened, and the Wreck will be scrapped for parts. Amity comes back to the attraction and finds the others in the back. The end screen shows the words "Save us" written in blood. Game Over: Happens when you die. Whichever human you died with will be stuffed into another Wreck suit, going on a short killing spree and killing everyone. Everyone is seen dead, and the Wreck jumpscares you in 1 of 10 ways. Easter Eggs -The TV in the Lounge Area reveals what happened to the attraction: *static* Paradise...*static* Lost....the bea-*static*...has killed a child..Attraction dismantled....*garbled screams and static*...Missing to-*static*..Innards...*static* What has he done!? *static, TV then shuts off* '' -A Cutting Crew shirt can be found in Hotel Room 4. Amity will wear this shirt through the game if you find it. -The 4 animatronics savable in the game were scrapped members of the Cutting Crew. The ideas were intended to be left alone, but then the game came along to give them a game to be in, similar to Oswald being reused in ''Epic Mickey. -In a 1983 checkbook at the Bar, you can find a tab for a man named 'Armano Vivali'. This is the human that was stuffed into the Chef, so he has been to the resort before. -Some newspapers comparing Freddy Fazbear's to Paradise Island can be found. -Written in a strange yellow marking, the words "IM SORRY, CECILIA. LOVE, JERRY." can be found in Hotel Room 3. Naomi says something about this if you saved her. Trivia -Originally, Ron Smith was going to be playable, but the creator thought this game had enough characters. -The original idea of the game was to have Mike, Fritz, Landon, and Jeremy all survive 5 nights at Paradise Island, but the creator though it would be the perfect opportunity to give the two Kingsland sisters a spotlight. -The Wreck is never seen again in the canon ending. He is still alive, though, and was rescued by the Animatronic Tribe in Unity. Category:Games